Summoning Sacrifice
by DJ Kouji-slice
Summary: Sonic and Shadow wreathe in a chaotic battle. Each driven to kill the other, but who is victourious?


Disclaimer: SONIC the hedgehog and all its REPECTED characters and IDEAS do NOT BELONG to ME, but BELONG TO their RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

"Too long I waited for this chance. Too long I built my steam up for the final adrenalined blow. I finally got to kill that fake hedgehog."

Silent clouds seethed from his teeth, lasting longer each time as his breath's heat grew. He was tired of tolerating this, and so was I. My thighs, chin, and nose where numb. The only thing I think I could feel were the pinching pains abroupt my body. Its too bad he wasn't finished.

I felt the whiff of air scratch across open slits all over my scars, stinging fishously. There was his fist, and the crack of my jaw could be heard moons away. My mouth tasted of rusted iron as his blows became as reluntless as his angry annoyance. I could hear his grunts express how hard he forced each hit. I then broke from my panic and grabed one of his wrists. I kicked him in the ambdomen area and a grunt faltered. He fell to his knees and clutched his stomach. Seeing how zoned out and beaten I was, I am suprised I hit that hard.

"You... b-" ,he choked from a cough. He put his hand over his mussle, only to see blood slip from inbetween his fingers. His eyes opened wider and red worms crawled from its corners. His iris was weak to the light as his pupils shrunk. He then pulled one hand away from his stomach; violently shakeing, but not from his rage. He summoned a chaos emerald from behind him. His eyes then looked up sickly, yet with fury.

A burst of wind flew mananicly around me. I then felt my body thrusted, landing my back on the ground and skidding my quills. I gritted my teeth together like claws on steel. Before barely opening my eyes I felt a pound on my chest and above me he pumled. He slamed his feet on my forehead and fliped back above me. Those chuckles. Those tedious chuckles.

"Whats the matter faker!?" ,he delightfully muttered as my back lay on the icy floor. Sweat driped to my sides; fog summoned above my body. Anger earased all my fear.

My heart thrusted upwards from my hanging-dead body. Two chaos emeralds fluttered from my soul; a storage of unexplicit powers. My spine slowly bent forward untill my back was hunched and nose pointing downward. The emeralds hovered in the air at my demand, and with sudden exertion their points stabed into my shoulderblades. Wings of positive charges serged from my body through the channels of the chaos emeralds. My body calmly went vertical as he watched in astonishment.

I heard an irritated "p-ch--!" and in the essence of my moment I was hit in the back by his cannoned body. We flew forward and soon I lost balance from his force. I went face first to the ground; the inside of my bottom lip skidding the chill.

I felt his sweaty hands wrap harshy around my wrist. He took a seat on my back. He mercilessly pulled my arm behind my back and gave it a cruel yank. I gave out a little howl in pain; he gave out a little snicker of satisfaction. I then bent back my legs and locked his neck inbetween my ankles.I lifted him in the air with as much strength as my chins could congure. With a take of deep breath, my nerves swallowed into one mass of effort and I threw him back. I tried to unlock my ankles, but it was found to be too difficult as they also crashed with his body on the stiff ground.

An idea blasted to my mind like waves on the rocky shore, screaming to me like the screetches the of the gossipy seagulls. I took my two summoned wings and floated slowly up. My ankles pounded with pain, but I bit my lip hopeing I could tough it out. My teeth scratched at my chapping lips, dry because off all the moisture my body lost in the cold and persperation. I let the pain sting more in my ankles as I squeezed on his neck. He now hanged like a noose, under me like the weaker being he is. I heard him wine and choke as the blood from his nose curved over his top lip and soaked into his mouth, which could not close. I had him by the throat, and I loved this power. Not just with my hate, but with my passion.

He then pulled out two more chaos emeralds, and he summoned the one from earlier that he droped from the ground. They levitated amongst his body. As done to myself, two stabed in his shoulderblades. The last one, into the middle of his spine...

I then felt a hissing from within his body...


End file.
